


Collide

by atoxicrose



Series: Anthem [3]
Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I wrote this for myself but you can read it too, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoxicrose/pseuds/atoxicrose
Summary: Where do we begin? The rubble or our sins?





	1. Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters with (E) are explicit. Because I know you're mostly just here for the porn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Point Man catches Feelings (TM)

The F.E.A.R. Point Man doesn’t talk. The team’s coordinator confirms he’s mute and the rest of the group wonders how a mute ended up as point man of a special operations unit.

He has no name, either. Paul starts referring to him as “Sunny Jim” because he never seems to smile and the name sticks. Jim. He doesn’t seem to care.

No name, no voice. And his eyes! White-blue. Piercing. Some would even say haunted. He makes the rest of the group uncomfortable and he knows it. Most try to hide it, a few try to avoid him as much as possible. But not Lillie. She shares a tent with him and Nat asks her how. How does she stand it? Lillie acts like she has no idea what Nat’s talking about but she does. She does, but she sees something they don’t. They think he’s just weird. Lillie thinks he’s been broken and remade so many times he’s almost not human anymore.

When they see him fight for the first time, they understand why he’s a special operative. But it doesn’t make them any less uneasy. If anything, they’re even more so.

But not Lillie. He gravitates toward her, or maybe they gravitate toward each other. Or maybe it’s just that Lillie’s the only one in the group that doesn’t flinch at the sight of him.

They speculate. They talk in low voices in the common area. He’s some sort of Winter Soldier. The turtle necks he favors hide the scar on his throat. Maybe he’s always been like that.

Lillie never says anything, but she’s seen the look he gets sometimes when they’re in the city. Sometimes she thinks what she’s looking at is not so much a person, but a human-shaped hole in the world. He has scars. They just aren’t on his skin.

It takes about a week for that half-wild look to fade from his eyes. All the survivors coming out of the city have it. His fades the fastest of anyone Lillie has seen so far. He puts on a little weight. He’s suddenly a little more interested in the world. In Lillie.

And Lillie discovers the Point Man speaks. With gestures, with the shrug of a shoulder, with the tilt of his head, with the twitch of a finger. Not much, just enough to get his point across. But the Point Man speaks, if only one listens.

It’s a slow process, gaining his trust, learning how to listen. But Lillie is patient, more patient than anyone before her. There were others before her, but they lost interest after a while. They seemed to decide it just wasn’t worth the effort – he wasn’t worth the effort. And he agrees with them and wonders why, and why her? Of all people. Why the daughter of the city he killed?

He watches Lillie closely for any signs she’s losing interest, but she never shows any. In fact, just the opposite. She never pretends to understand when she doesn’t. She always asks him to write it down and if there’s nothing for him to write on she remembers to ask him when there is, even if it’s several hours later and it’s no longer relevant.

Paper’s scarce and so Lillie nicks a marker from somewhere and carries it around with her and when she doesn’t understand, she has his write it on her arms. But that’s sometimes a pain so she teaches him sign language.

He doesn’t know when he starts thinking out loud, telling her things as they cross his mind, but he finds himself doing it quite often. For the first time in a long, long time he has someone who understands him and he revels in it. He's strangely talkative in a non-talkative way. He never uses any more words than necessary to get his point across.

He watches her closely, afraid he’s annoying her, but she never shows any signs of annoyance or irritation. And he’s good at picking up on that, he was the least loved, the loathed, and they looked for any excuse to make him suffer for it. He got good at picking up the subtle signs of an impending storm and doing everything he could to prevent it.

The others learn some sign language too. Now that they can talk to him, they’re less wary, less frightened of him.

He realizes that Lillie isn’t just teaching him how to speak. She’s teaching him how to be human.

She starts calling him James. And asks him if he’s okay with that. He is. Of course he is.

He can’t get over the way she says it. James. It wasn’t his name until she said it.

Before her, he didn’t have a name. Before her, he didn’t have a voice.

Before her, he did not know fear.

But he’s afraid of her. Afraid of what she makes him feel. Afraid of what he would do for her.

Afraid of what would happen when she found out the truth.


	2. Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is exactly what they made him.

_West Suburbs  
Fairport, New York, United States  
29 December 2025  
10:03 AM_

The Darkened come out of nowhere.

The Point Man ducks and the knife sails past him. Behind him, Lillie screams and there’s a dull thump as the knife hits the wall and sticks there, quivering. He glances over his shoulder. Lillie staggers backward, clutching her side, her face pale.

He turns back to find the Darkened was almost on top of him, the other two stand in the doorway. The Point Man doesn’t even think about it, he just does it. The Darkened swings his crowbar and the Point Man ducks and drives the butt of his weapon into the Darkened’s gut. The man lets out a hoarse grunt and staggers back. The Point Man levels the shotgun and fires. The Darkened jerks sharply and falls backward in a spray of blood.

The two Darkened in the doorway have no time to react. The Point Man turns and fires again. One is thrown backward like a rag doll. The other’s arm is blown off and he staggers. Then he lets out a yell and charges, bleeding profusely. One last blast from the shotgun finishes him. 

The Point Man wipes the blood off of his face with the sleeve of his jacket and turns back to Lillie. She is huddled in the corner of the room staring at him, eyes wide, mouth open. He takes a step toward her, and she presses back against the wall. Their eyes meet. There’s fear there. Fear of him.

The Point Man doesn’t know what he’d expected. There is a part of him that was so desperately lonely, and maybe he’d hoped that now free of Armacham he would be able to… to what? Make friends? Have a relationship? He’d been a fool. Even if Aristide was no longer there to manipulate him, what she – what they - have turned him into – a monster, a cold-blooded killer – would be enough to drive people away. Maybe it was for the best. Bad things tended to happen to people who got too close to him.

Lillie stares at the Point Man. She’s never seen anyone move like that, kill like that. Like it was the easiest, most natural thing in the world. Her heart hammers in her ears. Who is this guy? What is this guy?

The Point Man sets his weapon down and holds out his hands, which, he realizes, are bloody. He wipes them on his jeans. His eyes have that particular, self-mocking look again.

 _It’s just James,_ Lillie tells herself. _Get a grip. He probably thinks you think he’s a monster now. You knew he was a special operative._ But she had no idea he was capable of moving like that.

The Point Man takes a tentative step toward her. When Lillie doesn’t flinch away, he approaches her. He kneels down and gestures to her side.

Lillie forgot about that.

“I – It just grazed me, I don’t – I don’t think it’s bad,” she says, taking her hands away from the wound. The Point Man gestures for Lillie to take off her jacket. She does and shrugs her bag off too. He kneels and examines the wound. It isn’t very deep, but it will probably need stitches. It’ll have to wait until they got back to camp.

The Point Man rummages through Lillie’s bag for first aid material and sets to work cleaning it.

“James,” Lillie says after a moment, “I – I’m sorry. I didn’t… You – you surprised me. I wasn’t – I wasn’t expecting that.”

The Point Man nods and carefully tugs her shirt down over the bandage. Lillie watches him closely. He gives her a faint smile. She returns it and his heart flutters.

Maybe, just maybe…

Lillie takes her bag from the Point Man and he helps her into her jacket. He picks up his gun and gestures for her to wait a moment while he reloads. Then, stepping carefully over the corpses in the doorway, they head back out into the streets.


	3. Exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's only human, after all.

_West Suburbs_   
_Fairport, New York, United States_   
_13 March, 2026_   
_1:02 PM_

Oh god, there’s blood. There’s so much blood. It runs down the gutters on the sides of the street, pools in cracks in the pavement. It stains the front of the Point Man’s jacket dark red, almost black.

Lillie kneels by his side and shakes.

Replicas. _Replicas!_ It doesn’t matter how Armacham had reactivated them. It doesn’t matter how they’re controlling them. All that matters is that they aren’t even half as fast as the Point Man but they are still fast and strong and nothing, _no one_ has ever downed the Point Man. But they have, _they have!_ The Replicas!

Lillie needs to find some sheets or cloth or something to bind the Point Man’s wounds, but she’s scared. She doesn’t want to leave him. But he’s going to bleed out, it’s a miracle he hasn’t already.

Lillie forces herself to her feet and into the house behind them.

She finds sheets there and they are clean enough and Lillie brings them back and binds the Point Man’s wounds. Her hands shake so, she can barely tie the knots.

Lillie sits back and looks the Point Man over and then reaches up and activates her comm.

“Paul!” Lillie’s voice cracks. She takes a shaking breath and swallows hard.

“Lillie?”

“There were – They had – They were going to –” Lillie doesn’t know how to begin. There’s so much blood. Oh god, there’s so much blood.

“Easy, Lillie, what’s happened?”

“James! He’s hurt. He – he’s down! There were – _Replicas!”_

“Where are you?”

“We’re… we’re…” Lillie stops talking abruptly. Something’s wrong. The Point Man is pale, so pale.

Lillie grabs for his wrist. No pulse. She remembers her gloves and rips them off with her teeth. Still nothing. She presses her ear to his chest.

His heart isn’t beating. He isn’t breathing.

“Jay - !”

No, no, no, _no._ He can’t. _He can’t._ Lillie gasps and chokes down a sob because she has to breathe, she has to breathe for them both. He isn’t breathing, so she’ll breathe for him. She puts her palms on his sternum and breathes, _breathes. Wake up, wake up! You can’t! You can’t!_ Her hands keep slipping, they are covered with blood; the bandages have slipped and his chest is a bloody, mangled mess. Oh god, there’s blood. There’s so much blood. But she focuses on breathing. His ribs aren’t broken, but she’ll break them if she has to. He has to breathe, he has to breathe, breathe, >breathe. You can’t! You can’t! You ca-

The Point Man chokes.

It’s the most beautiful sound Lillie’s ever heard.

The Point Man gasps and no, no, _that’s_ the most beautiful sound Lillie’s ever heard.

Someone is calling her name. After a moment of confusion, Lillie remembers Paul. “Emporia Street! Hurry!” Her voice is shrill cracks on the last word.

Lillie needs to find more bandages, but she’s scared. The Point Man’s breath is so feeble, his heartbeat so faint. But she forces herself to back her feet and back into the house behind them - the house whose yard he almost died in. She finds more sheets and returns to his side. This time, her hands are shaking so badly she can’t tie the knots and has to settle for tucking the ends in.

The Point Man’s breathing is stronger now, his heartbeat louder. She cradles his head in her lap, and breathes. Slow and deep and steady.

Adam will be mad they picked a fight over a couple of Darkened. He’ll be worried that ATC is sending Replica patrols into the suburbs.

Lillie closes her eyes and breathes and breathes and breathes.

Adam doesn’t matter right now.


	4. Basorexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (noun) 1. an overwhelming urge to neck or kiss 2. a strong craving or hunger for kissing (adjective)

_Western Camp_  
_Fairport, New York, United States_  
_14 March, 2026_  
_4:48 PM_

It’s almost five o’clock in the evening when the Point Man wakes, judging by the angle of the light that shines through the sides of the tent. Lillie is in the same spot as the night before, curled under a blanket reading. The Point Man wonders if she even moved at all.

He sits up slowly, carefully, and reaches out to gently grasp Lillie’s wrist. Lillie looks up sharply and nearly drops the book.

“James!” she gasps.

Lillie sets her book aside and turns anxious eyes to the Point Man. "How're you feeling?"

He rolls his shoulder experimentally. It’s very stiff, but not painful. The Point Man nods and pulls a blanket up around his shoulders.

"Good. Let's take a look." Lillie retrieves a pair of scissors and kneels beside the Point Man. She cuts the bandages across his chest and pulls them away. His wounds are gone, leaving behind only blood smeared skin.

Lillie lets out a breath and runs her fingers over his chest and side, where the blood outlines the shape his wounds took. The Point Man watches, bemused. Lillie has seen this before, there’s no reason for her to be acting like this, so gentle, so wary of pressing too hard. Like she’ll break him.

"I’M FINE," the Point Man points out after a moment.

Lillie gives him a faint smile. "I - I know that it's just -" There’s a faint tremor in her hands and her breath catches.

The Point Man’s forehead creases. He rests a hand on her knee.

"You - you stopped breathing, Jay." Lillie’s voice shakes. "Yesterday. I - It - You... You scared the hell out of me.”

The Point Man doesn’t know how to respond. He follows the path Lillie’s fingers trace across his skin with his eyes. The idea that he actually means something to someone; that someone actually cares about what happens to him is so completely foreign. He’s not quite sure how to respond.

So he apologizes. It’s the only thing he can think to do.

"I know. Just – just promise me you won't do that again. Promise me you won't leave me here alone."

The Point Man wants to point out that she won’t be alone. He wants to remind Lillie that she has Paul and Greg and Kyle and Natsumi and her brother, and her other siblings back in The World. He wants to ask her why she’s chosen him, of all people. Him. The reject, the failure. The monster. But he doesn’t. All the Point Man signs is, "PROMISE."

"Thank you."

Lillie continues to run her fingers over his skin, no longer bothering to pretend it’s the wounds she’s looking for.

The Point Man fights down the part of himself that screams at him to run. _(Nobody that touches him means anything but harm. They have needles and scalpels. Guns and knives.)_ He breathes in slow and deep and lets her. Lets Lillie feel the rise and fall of his chest, the warmth of his skin. Lets her feel that he’s alive. Because it’s Lillie and she is not going to hurt him.

Lillie runs her fingers over the Point Man’s hips, fascinated by taut muscle, the unwilling shiver of a body that has spent far too long on the receiving end of violence. He’s forgotten what gentle meant – if he ever knew at all – and he leans into her touch now, into the hands that stroke him like he’s a thing of value.

He’s valuable. She thinks he’s valuable.

Lillie presses a palm to the Point Man’s abdomen then then slides it higher, and presses it against his chest, over his heart.

“SORRY,” he signs again.

Lillie's mouth twitches. "I know." She removes her hand from his chest and reaches up to brush the hair out of his eyes. The Point Man ducks his head and lets her. "Will you be more careful from now on?"

"ONLY WHERE YOU CAN SEE ME," the Point Man responds before he can stop himself.

"James!"

The Point Man winces and glances at her, afraid he’s gone too far, but Lillie’s laughing.

“You’re a nightmare, Jay. An absolute nightmare. Wherever you came from, they clearly didn’t breed you for self-preservation.”

Lillie combs her fingers through the Point Man’s hair until it lays the way she wants and then traces down the line of his nose with a fingertip and cups his cheek in one hand.

The Point Man is suddenly very aware of every bit of contact between them. He wants - what does he want? He has a few ideas, but he hesitates to act because he doesn’t know. He always fucks things up, but not this. He can’t fuck this up. This is far too important. She is far too important.

The Point Man waits, and he watches the way Lillie’s eyes dart to his mouth and away again. After a moment he realizes she’s waiting too. Waiting for something, some sign from him that this is okay.

It is okay. It is. It’s more than okay. The Point Man wants this to be what he remembers of Fairport. Not his brother dead on the floor, not the mushroom cloud hanging over the decimated rooftops, not the bodies in the streets, not the blood-graffitied walls. This. Her. Lillie.

His hand still rests on her knee. The Point Man gives it a squeeze.

Lillie gets the massage. This is okay.

She leans in and the Point Man meets her halfway.

It’s a good kiss. The Point Man senses this even with his own inexperience. She’s patient with him - always, she’s nothing if not patient with him.

It’s a skilled kiss. Lillie senses the Point Man’s uncertainty and the fear that comes with it. Her hand drops from his cheek to his shoulder, steady and reassuring. Lillie teaches him to tilt his head, to follow her cues. He’s always been a quick learner.

It’s a wonderful kiss. It ignites sparks in the Point Man’s chest. He reaches blindly for Lillie and slides his arms loosely around her waist. He doesn't pull her close, he just holds her.

It ends sooner than he would have liked. Lillie pulls away and the Point Man finds himself breathless, heart hammering in his ears. He thinks that this is something he can get used to.

There is a voice in his head telling him this is a bad idea. That he shouldn’t be doing this.

But he ignores it, and leans in, tilts his head the way she taught him and kisses her again. The voice goes silent. This time he tightens his grip around her waist and pulls her to him. She slides her arms around his neck and throws a leg over and straddles his hips.

He ends it eventually. He has to, everything crashes and burns if he enjoys it too long, and this would be no exception.

He pulls away and Lillie tries to follow him. She nuzzles her nose against his and presses their foreheads together.

"James," she whispers.

No one has ever said his name like that before. James.

James smiles and kisses her again.


	5. The God Heroin Prays To (E)

_Western Camp_  
_Fairport, New York, United States_  
_5 May, 2026_  
_6:03 PM_

James bites the inside of his cheek. “YOU’RE SURE? I WON’T HURT YOU?”

The rain beats on the roof of the tent. Lillie smiles and shakes her head. “No, Jay, don’t be silly.” She cards her fingers through James’s hair and pulls him down for a kiss. He tangles his fingers in her hair, groaning when she nips his lower lip. He presses his mouth harder against hers, and sucks on her lower lip in response. Lillie pulls away with a laugh.

“You’ve gotten good at that.”

James’s lips twitch. “I HAD A GOOD TEACHER.”

Lillie hums in agreement and tugs James over to their blanket nest. She lays back against the pillows while he supports himself on his elbows above her. He looks much more relaxed than last time. Lillie smiles and runs her hands down his sides. James leans down to kiss and nibble the skin of her neck and collarbone, eventually working down her sternum to her stomach. Lillie’s eyes slide closed and she sighs as he traces patterns across her stomach with his fingertips.

After a few moments she hums appreciatively and says, “Alright, now we move on to the second bit.”

James’s brows knit. “YOU’RE SURE?” he asks again and Lillie very nearly sighs in expiration.

“You’re not going to break me, Jay. Promise.” Lillie is careful to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

James nods and the settles himself between her legs. He looks up at her for instruction. His ears and cheeks are red and Lillie has to bite back a laugh. She reaches down with one hand and spreads herself apart.

“Try sucking on the folds at first.”

James nods and runs his tongue along one before carefully taking it between his lips. Lillie sighs, and, encouraged, he begins to gently suck as instructed. Her legs quiver in response and she fists her other hand in the sheets by her side. Gently, he nudges her fingers away and spreads her with his own. Lillie’s hand immediately goes to his hair. He slides his other hand under her hip and rests his weight on his elbow.

“All – alright,” Lillie says, a little breathless. “You see the little nub? Focus your – Oh!”

He saw it, all right. James wraps his lips around her clit and caresses it with his tongue. Lillie’s hips twitch, her back arches. She gasps and swallows a cry.

“P – put a finger – ah! – in… inside, please,” Lillie manages.

James does and carefully moves it in and out. Lillie has to bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. The hand by her side twists in the sheets and the other flexes in his hair. She grinds down into his face and he pulls back a little in surprise.

“S-sorry. Ah – add another… finger,” she gasps, and lets go of his hair in favor of the sheet.

James adds another and Lillie groans. Her legs alternate between running along his back and fidgeting against the floor.

“Curl them, Jay,” Lillie pants. “Curl your fingers.”

He curls his fingers and a shudder racks Lillie’s body. It’s all she can do to keep from crying out. James looks briefly startled and then does it again.

“James - !” Lillie clenches around his fingers as her back arches. Her mouth falls open in a silent scream and her hands twist the sheet underneath her. Her breaths come in choked gasps and her hips buck. Finally, sensitive, she shifts away from the caress of his mouth and James pulls back.

Lillie giggles when she sees him, his beard is slick with her arousal.

“Alright, come on,” she says and James slides back up her body to plant a kiss on her lips.

He braces himself with one arm by her head side of her head and takes hold of her hip. Lillie slides her hand between them and James groans softly when she takes hold of his cock. She runs her thumb over the slit, smearing precum over the head. Then she lines him up and he presses into her with a low groan. She opens up easily for him, with only the slightest hint of discomfort. She shifts the angle of her pelvis slightly and it disappears, she is left with an indescribable feeling of fullness.

James’s eyes are squeezed shut and his breath comes in short, shuddering gasps. This is a rather different sensation from the day before. His grip on her hip borders on pain and Lillie wonders vaguely if it’ll bruise. She sure hopes so. She moans and wraps her legs around his waist, urging him on.

But after several thrusts, James comes undone with a guttural groan and collapses beside her.

Lillie has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She swears she can feel the heat radiating from James’ ears. He covers his face with one hand, mortified. He lifts his other hand and his fingers begin to from an apology, but Lillie presses her palm against his and threads their fingers together, effectively cutting him off. She tugs their hands close, brushes her lips over James’s knuckles, and gives him a wide, dimpled grin.

“Not bad for a second try, bae,” Lillie giggles. She rolls over, gently tugs James’s other hand away from his face and kisses him. He doesn’t respond at first, but Lillie presses harder and nibbles his bottom lip. With a sigh, James finally responds.

Lillie pulls away after a moment and presses a kiss to his bare shoulder.

“Come on, babe, let’s get cleaned up,” she murmurs against his skin.

They clean up and partially redress and collapse next to each other in bed. James pulls Lillie close and she settles against his side, her head on his chest. He’s not quite so red now but he still can’t quite meet her eyes.

Lillie sighs and presses a kiss to the underside of his chin.

“You need to stop taking sex so seriously, Jay. Sex isn’t serious. There’s funny noises, and body fluids, and sometimes you whack heads, or elbow the person in the kidney, or punch them in the jaw, or fart.” James snorts and rests his chin on the top of her head. “So don’t take yourself so seriously, okay?”

James nods and presses a kiss to the top of her head. Lillie smiles and slides an arm around his neck and settles down to sleep.


	6. Hush (E)

_Western Camp_  
_Fairport, New York, United States_  
_Mid May, 2026_  
_9:38 PM_

James' forehead creases. "YOU'RE SERIOUS?"

Lillie bobs her head and hums in affirmation, barely audible over the tattoo of rain on the roof of the tent. They’re both down to their underwear, the sock’s been pinned on the curtain and she’s just offered to blow him for the first time.

James turned red and told her she didn’t have to. Now he’s looking at Lillie like he’s waiting for the punchline.

” _Really_ , Jay. It’s not, like, degrading for me or anything, if that’s what you’re thinking. Like I say, you need to stop judging sex by what you’ve heard a bunch of horny twenty-year-olds talk about in the barracks.”

The crease in James’ forehead deepens. “IF YOU’RE SURE.”

Lillie smiles and kisses him, cupping his face between both hands.

Lillie slides back, crawls over to their blanket nest and stacks their pillows. She directs James to lean back against them.

James does, and he watches nervously as Lillie slides down the length of his body. She smiles up at him reassuringly.

“Relax, babe,” she murmurs and presses a kiss to his hip.

Lillie slides further down, presses a kiss to the inside of James’ thigh and then hooks her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down. His freed cock curves up slightly toward his belly, thick and flushed. Lillie licks her lips and hears James inhale sharply.

She smiles and licks a stripe up the underside of his cock. James’ breath catches and his hips buck. Lillie folds her lips in to protect him from her teeth and sucks him down.

James is gasping, fast and shallow, by the time Lillie swallows him to the hilt, staring down between his spread legs. She bobs her head up with a wet, obscene sound and then hollows her cheeks. James’ whole body jolts. One of his hands fists the blankets while the other one tangles in Lillie’s hair. He doesn’t hold her there with it, he doesn’t push her head down, he just anchors himself.

Lillie presses her tongue against the underside of James’ cock and hums, tuneless. He twitches in her mouth and she looks up. James has dropped his head to his chest, eyes squeezed shut, lips parted as he pants.

He’s  _gorgeous_. Lillie lets out a little moan and swallows him again with a swirl of her tongue. She slides her free hand into her underwear and works her clit with two fingers. James fights to stay still, but his hips buck and twitch regardless. Lillie is unbothered. She swallows around him, bobs her head, runs the tip of her tongue across his slit, and swallows again.

James’ breathing is shallow and labored and the hand in Lillie’s hair clenches and unclenches.

Lillie bobs her head once more, hollows her cheeks and that’s it. James’ back bows and he shouts wordlessly as his cock pulses on her tongue. His breathing shutters with every wave of pleasure as Lillie nurses him through it and she doesn’t stop until he makes a pained little noise.

Lillie rests her head against James’ thigh and quietly finishes herself off, biting her lip and gasping.

When Lillie opens her eyes again, she finds James looking at her with a dazed, slightly awestruck expression. Strands of hair are stuck to his forehead and his chest still heaves as he pants. James opens his arms and Lillie drags herself to his side and lets him pull her against his chest.

“Told you you’d like it,” she murmurs into his shoulder.

James hums in affirmation and plants a kiss on her forehead.


	7. Bucolic

_Western Camp_   
_Fairport, New York, United States_   
_21 April, 2026_   
_2:17 PM_

The next time Lillie tosses the fruit, James reaches out and catches it in mid-air. Before she can react, he brings the peach to his mouth and takes a bite.

Lillie brakes off mid-sentence with an indignant squawk. “ _Hey!_ ”

James chuckles and takes another bite.

There’s no way Lillie is going to be able to force James to give her peach back to her. He’s a six foot four special operative,  _she_  is a five foot three horse trainer from New Jersey. But that doesn’t stop her from trying. Lillie lunges for James, but he pulls his hand away and holds it up out of her reach. She presses against him, reaching.

“Give it  _back_ , James!”

He shakes his head, grinning.

Lillie lets out a frustrated noise and lunges again. James’ free hand shoots out behind him to keep himself from being knocked over backward as Lillie collides with his chest. She ends up in his lap, knees pressed into James’ thighs, one arm around his neck for balance as she reaches for the peach.  _Her_  peach, goddamn it! Lillie’s hand closes around James’ and she makes a triumphant noise. There’s no way she’s going to be able to pry the fruit from his hand, however. But Lillie has an idea. If she can’t  _take_  the pear out of James’ hand she’ll  _eat_  it out of his hand.

Lillie puts her free hand on James’ shoulder for leverage and lunges forward again. Her teeth sink into the fruit. She tastes the peach but she also tastes  _him_ ; the salt of his skin mingling with the sweetness of the fruit as her tongue “accidentally” passes over the heel of his hand. James starts slightly and lets out a bark of laughter.

James allows Lillie to take another bite before he lowers his hand so he can take one. She follows his hand and settles back into his lap. James shifts his grip on the pear slightly to allow her to take a bite, but she goes for the bit closest to his mouth instead. Her lips brush his. Juice drips down her chin. Without really thinking about it, James leans forward and licks it off. He allows her a moment to chew and swallow before capturing her lips.

James carefully sets the peach down next to them and, fingers sticky with juice, brushes Lillie’s cheek with his knuckles. His other hand is still out behind him, holding them up. Lillie pulls away and grabbed his wrist. His eyes meet hers. Slowly, deliberately, and without breaking eye contact, she licks the juice off his fingers.

 James hisses. He walked right into this, but he’s not complaining. When Lillie finishes with his hand he fists her hair and pulls her lips back up to his. The peach lays forgotten on the ground beside them.


	8. Day 237 (E)

_Western Woods_  
_Fairport, New York, United States_  
_15 June, 2026_  
_3:28 AM_

“Fuck!” Lillie splashes out of the water on to the sandbar and squeals as the night air hits her skin.

Stiflingly hot before her dip in the river, now it feels chilly on her damp skin. Goose bumps rise all over her body and she crosses her arms across her chest and shivers.

She hears James snort behind her and turns. He still stands knee deep in the middle of the current. She makes a face at him as he wades over to the sandbar. They’re a ways down from where they left their clothes and Lillie turns to get her bearings in the dark woods.  

James steps up behind Lillie, slides his hands down her sides to settle at her hips and he presses lingering kisses across her shoulder.

“Here?” James hums against Lillie’s skin. “Not in the river?”

James moves to her neck and Lillie’s eyes slide closed. She sighs and tips her head to the side to give him better access. He sucks a mark on her collar bone and then pulls her against him and holds her close. She turns her head and presses a kiss to his bicep – the only part of him she can easily reach - and leans back into him.

James rubs slow circles on Lillie’s stomach with one hand and slides the other between her legs, nudges her thighs apart and thumbs her clit. Lillie’s breath hitches, she grabs his hip with one hand and grinds down and back, into his hand and crotch. James’ breath catches and he rolls his hips in response. They start a rhythm, slow and unhurried. Lillie grows damp against his hand and James slips two fingers inside her and curls them. Lillie’s hips buck and she throws her head back with a soft cry.

“ _James_.”

He’s hard and panting now. He withdraws his fingers and turns her in his arms. Lillie slides one arm around his neck and James bends down to capture her lips. He cups her ass and squeezes. Lillie slides her free hand between them cupping his balls. James groans and breaks the kiss.

He shifts his grip on her from her ass to the back of her thighs. Lillie locks her arms around his neck and James lifts her up easily. She hooks her ankles behind his back and James sifts his grip on her. He supports her with one hand and uses the other to line himself up. He enters her slowly, forehead pressed against hers, breathing in her soft moans. His name falls steadily from her lips and breaks off with a gasp when he bottoms out. He reaches out with his free had to brace against the bank and then rolls his hips. Lillie whines. He sets a slow pace, inches them slowly,  _tortuously_  toward climax. He only speeds up - slightly - when she begs.

Lillie knows when he’s close. His rhythm falters, his breaths come in gasps and every muscle in his neck stands taught. She leans forward, licks across his collar bone, sucks a mark on his pulse point and then bites down hard – but not hard enough to draw blood – on the junction of his neck and shoulder. That’s all he needs. He comes with a shudder and a hoarse groan. His hips spasm and then he stills. Lillie’s still grinding against him, chasing her own climax, but it quickly glows painful. He tightens his grip on her and she stops. James shifts so he’s leaning back against the bank and slides his free hand between them to finish her off.

She throws her head back, chokes out his name and comes apart in his arms. She arches, presses her stomach flush against him and keens. James hisses as she clenches uncontrollably around oversensitive flesh.

Lillie sags against him and buries her face in the crook of his neck. James wraps both arms around her and holds her while they catch their breath, forehands pressed together.  


	9. Gone

_West Suburbs_  
 _Fairport, New York, United States_  
 _10 July 2026_  
 _11:53 AM_  

“What should we do with the girl?”

“Kill her.”

James is moving before the Replica finished his sentence. He snaps the zip ties binding him and jumps to his feet.

“ _James!_ ”

“ _Go!_ ” The word tears from his chest.

Their eyes met, blue on brown, and she understands. It isn’t an order, it's a  _plea_. Go, run, live,  _please_.

She snaps the zip tie and lurches to her feet. And she runs. Bullets hit the pavement all around her, sending chunks of concrete flying. She screams and stumbles but does not stop running. 

_Go! Go! Go!_

Through the houses to the edge of town and then through the woods to camp, she desn’t stop until she reaches their tent. She doesn’t see, she doesn’t hear, she doesn’t feel. Her heart hammers in her ears, her breath tares at her chest and her legs burn, but she runs, fueled by pain and fear and adrenaline. 

_Go! Go! Go!_

She falls to her knees and throws up before collapsing onto her side. She curls into a ball and lays there, fighting for breath between sobs.

_Go! Go! Go!_

_Gone! Gone! Gone!_


End file.
